somerafandomcom-20200214-history
Starsigns
Every person in Somera is born under one of the ten possible star signs and it is well believed that being born under certain star signs will result in specific personality traits, and even an affinity for specific schools of magic or specific careers or life paths. While some starsigns may appear inherently malicious or evil, those born under them are not necessarily prone to malicious or evil intent or action. This is a common misconseption that has led to some children being culled at birth to avoid having a blotch on the family name. It should also be noted that, regardless of difference of religion, almost every culture in Somera recognizes the importance of the starsigns. The Starsigns The Blade: '''Corrosponding to the first month of the year, Dai. Those born under this sign are often stalwart warriors and loyal friends, taking on roles in life considered very dangerous by the common man. '''The Crown: Corrosponding to the second month of the year, Fei. Those born under this sign are associated with leadership, the people who might grow into positions of leadership and power, or at least into positions of authority. The Feather: '''Corresponding to the third month of the year, Ori. Those born under this sign are seen as agile and graceful, or are often soft spoken and gentle. '''The Fang: '''Corrosponding to the fourth month of the year, Xaa. Those born under this sign often stray from conventional order in favor of forging their own path in life. Many famous revolution or rebel leaders throughout Somera's history have been born under the sign of the fang. '''The Scale: '''Corrosponding to the fifth month of the year, Hin. Those born under this sign are considered balanced, and have a great dislike of conflict. If they must be involved, then they will weigh their options carefully in accordance with their own personal beliefs, and are not easily swept up in paranoia or passion. '''The Bow: Corrosponding to the sixth month of the year, Wyr. Those born under this sign often find themselves drawn to the rural areas, or performing tasks that allow them to be out to commune with nature. 'The Staff: '''Corrosponding to the seventh month of the year, Rop. Those born under this sign sometimes show great proficiency in magic, or at least a capacity to multitask in more than one school of magic. '''The Flower: '''Corrosponding to the eighth month of the year, Jii. Those born under this sign often have a gift for farming or gardening, but do not take well to the wilderness. '''The Oar: '''Corrosponding to the ninth month of the year, Pok. Those born under this sign often feel most at home on or near the water, becoming fishermen, sailors, or in more extreme cases, pirates. '''The Flame: '''Corrosponding to the tenth month of the year, Egu. Those born under this sign are often known either for their extremely warm hospitality or their terribly short temper. In very rare cases, both could be seen in a single person. ''Note: Bear in mind that these are generalizations. There are plenty of exceptions to these descriptions, as with our earthly zodiacs, and there is plenty of variation between people of the same star sign. One's sign is not a complete blueprint for one's entire life.